Never the Same
by itsnotonlyfiction
Summary: Rated M for futre Lemons, nudity, and gore, and femslash. Kara/Jennifer, Main Colin/Kara. Little to none Needy/Kara.
1. The save

I walked the dimly lit streets, alone. Colin had a date with Jennifer tonight. I stopped in front of the house where his car was. I heard his chains clunking around on a wooden floor. I then heard him yell. I ran around the back and jumped through the window and to where I heard Colin's voice pleading with Jennifer to stop something. I ran into view. Jennifer had Colin on the floor, his pants down and a wide bite mark in his leg, blood trickling down from the cut. I covered my mouth at the sight. My eyes welled with tears. I grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and lunged at Jennifer.

"I know how to fight you off, you demon asshole!" I yelled through my tears. Colin backed to the wall. "You are a little shit." She said as I went to push the glass through her heart, but she turned back and flipped me over.

"You aren't strong enough against me. Colin weakens you. I know he does." She said, holding me down, with the glass at my neck. She leant down and was inches from my face.

"You can't resist me either, because I know that you'll go both ways if you have to." She said. Colin did _not_ need to hear that.

"Is that true?" Colin said, hurt on the inside, but trying not to show it. I was about to say no, but Jennifer moved closer, the glass now touching my neck.

"Yes, yes." I said, closing my eyes. I felt her lips trail from my jaw line to my mouth. I couldn't take it. I couldn't deny it either.

"Whoa." Colin whispered as I realized that I was kissing back. She pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Kara, Kara, Kara. He was going to find out about you sooner or later." She whispered. I let out a huge sigh as she got off of me, throwing the glass against the wall. It shattered, making me jump a little. I kept my eyes closed.

"Bye Colin." Jennifer said in a flirty voice.

"Colin, I…" I started, but he stopped me,

"When were you planning on telling me that you were Bisexual, and how the hell did Jennifer find out before me?" He said.

"I didn't mean for you to know, it's just…I can't explain it…" I whispered.

"Open your eyes." He said. I did so and he extended a hand out to me. "Does it look like I'm mad? You have the right to like whoever…or whatever you want." He continued, pulling me close to him.

"I know who I like." I whispered.

"Who do you like, girls wise?" he asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Well, there's Needy…" I said.

"You don't like Jennifer?" he asked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"No. I don't" he whispered, touching my nose.

"Then why'd you ask to go on a date with her? Wanna see if she'd eat you, which she almost did." I said, giggling.

"No. I wanted to try something new." He said.

Then I remembered the bite on his leg. "Colin, um…I hate to burst your bubble, but, you were bitten by the demon, so you will soon possess some of her powers." I said, falling to my knees to examine it. I touched it lightly with my fingers, blood still falling from the wound. He flinched a little bit. It was a little high up on his leg. His boxers were rolled up so that I could get to it better. His boxers were bloody though.

"You know, you're my best friend, why didn't you tell me, you know that you can tell me anything." He said, flinching again.

"I just…didn't want to believe it." I whispered.

"Why didn't you want to believe it?" he asked.

"Just because…" I said. I liked Colin. I liked him a lot. That's why I didn't want to believe that I was Bisexual, but I was _not_ going to tell him that _that_ was the reason why.

He touched my chin, pulling me up to my feet, and to look up into his eyes. "So where does this put us in our friendship?" he asked.

"I don't know, depends on if you care about it or not…" I said

"Whatever makes you happy." He whispered, hugging me in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging back.


	2. A Kiss of Meaning?

"Are you afraid of me now?" Colin asked me.

"No." I said, looking out the window, and not looking at him. His eyes kept on changing, like Jennifer's did when I was underneath her. The truth was that I was scared, but not of him, of how he could hurt himself.

"Then _look_ at me, _please_." He said weakness in his voice.

I turned to look at him. His hand slid on top of mine, but I paid no attention, I just watched him drive. My hair fell around my face. He looked over at me once but I snapped out of my little trance and looked back out the window. There was a long, awkward silence. We stopped in front of my house. I lived alone, my parents were deceased. Colin turned off the car. I got out of the car as he did. He walked me to the door as I opened it.

"Well, um, bye." Colin said.

"Colin," I started, grabbing his wrist.

"Yeah?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Please, stay the night." I begged.

"Sure." He said, smiling his famous, nervous looking all the time smile.

We walked in and I closed and locked the door. There were three locks, the deadbolt, the chain, and then an extra deadbolt. My parents were big protection freaks. I turned around and Colin was nowhere in sight.

"Colin!?" I yelled.

"Up Here!" I heard him yell from my room. He didn't have his chains anymore, they were in the back of his car, so I couldn't track him down. I trudged up the stairs slowly. It was late and I was tired. I walked into my room and jumped a little at the sight of Colin with his shirt off. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I hadn't collapsed on the floor and was asleep already.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just getting ready to go to sleep." Colin said.

"No, no, it's fine." I said. "I've just never seen you with your shirt off before."

"Oh, okay." He said, laying down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Laying down to go to sleep?" he questioned me.

I looked to the bed. "You want me to sleep with _you_?" he asked.

"Well, not in the sexual way, but yeah." I said, pulling my shirt over my head. Colin's eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, looking down and playing with the blanket. I pulled down my skinny jeans and walked over to my drawer. I felt Colin staring, but I pretended to ignore it. I pulled a black tank top over my head, and it clung to my body tightly. I next pulled on some plaid pajama pants. They were loose around my waist. I turned around and Colin was staring at me. I waved lightly at him and he snapped out of it and waved back.

"How long have we been friends?" Colin asked me.

"Um…about seven years." I said.

"Okay, and what might ruin that?" he asked.

"One of us dying, or you killing me with your new demon abilities." I said, mentioning nothing about a kiss.

"Okay." He said as I turned the light off.

I lied down in the bed and I felt his muscular arms wrap around me. They pulled me closer. My face nuzzled into his bare chest. It was sticky with sweat.

"Are you hot?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"No." He whispered.

I got confused. Why would he be sweating if he wasn't hot or nervous. _Nervous._ The word rung through my head. His face moved down closer to mine.

"Colin, what are you doing?" I asked as he touched my cheek lightly.

"I'm being Colin." He said seductively. I couldn't resist my best friend.

"Kara." He whispered, tickling my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." He whispered.

I was shocked, I hadn't expected him to say that. I didn't know what else to do but to kiss him. I wrapped my fingers into his curly black hair. Our noses brushed together. I closed my eyes, letting him take over. His warm, sticky breath stuck to my lips already.

"I love you too." I whispered, almost not able to be heard, but with the silence in the room, it was heard, it rung through both of our ears.

His lips set on mine as I felt him smile as I kissed back.


	3. What do you WANT from me!

I woke up the next morning and I felt arms around me. I felt pain on my arm.

"Colin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" I heard Colin yell from the other room. I paused. Who was laying next to me? It sat up.

"Hey." Jennifer said.

I screamed. Colin ran in. He stopped when he saw Jennifer on my bed and me on the floor.

"What the Hell?" Colin asked, helping me up. Tears streamed my cheeks.

"What do you want from me!?" I yelled. She cocked her head to the side.

"I don't want anything _from_ you." She snickered. "I want _you_." She smiled.

Colin held me close. I looked to my arm. "Did you bite me?" I choked out.

"Funny story." Colin said.

"Get out of my house!" I yelled at Jennifer.

"Come on, you're being such a Needy. She kicked me out last night. By the way, she's so into girls, I kissed her last night and she didn't push away, until she realized what she was doing and dropped the F bomb." She said, pulling her pants back on.

I watched her go. She opened up the window and "fell" out, but when we looked she was no where in sight.

"About the bite…" Colin said. " It's not really a bite, I made sure not to bite you. It was kind of my fingernails." He said, playing with his rosary beads on his wrist, and holding it to his mouth.

He was such a shy bastard! "How?" I asked.

"I lost control." He said, pulling up his chained pants.

"Oh." I said, scratching at it.

"So, that kiss last night, what did that mean?" I asked.

"Oh, that, um…"he stuttered, playing with his lip ring. "That meant nothing." He said, grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up. He pulled on his red tie and pulled on his jacket. He grabbed his keys.

"Colin…" I said, but he was already gone. I sighed as I pulled on some skinny jeans and one of Colin's old shirts that he left at my house once, and never cared to get back from me. _"It always looked better on you."_ He always would say. I would always oblige.

I walked to school that morning, scared out of my wits because Jennifer was still out there. A hand wrapped around mine. Please be Colin! I screamed in my head.

"Hey Kara!" Jennifer said.

"Why the hell are you bothering me!?" I yelled.

"I'm not bothering you, you know that you like it." Jennifer said.

"I love Colin." I said.

She tackled me to the ground. "I am going to rib your fucking organs out one by one!" she yelled. "And I'll enjoy it! Then I'll go for your little boyfriend, Colin, and finish my meal from last night!" she yelled.

"Colin!" I screamed. Her face was really close to mine. God, not again.

A/N: I am going away for the weekend so, I won't be writing on HERE for like 3 days, but I'll make sure to write more where I'm going and type it up when I come back, promise! 3


	4. The demon takes over

"Don't kiss me again." I said.

"Why not?" she said. "You know that you like it." She touched my lips lightly; I closed my eyes, letting her take over.

Her lips touched my neck. I started to have trouble with my breathing. I heard a car screech to a stop and something tackled Jennifer off of me with a low growl.

"Colin." I whispered, backing up into a tree. I held my arm, where Jennifer had dug her nails into Colin's wound, it bled violently. Tears formed in my eyes. By the time Jennifer had run away, Colin was bleeding from his forehead, arm and nose. He ran over to me.

I was paler than usual. She had dug a huge hole in the wound that Colin had already made, but it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Kara, Kara, are you alright? I'm sorry I left you." He said. My hand fell down to my lap.

"Fuck." He said. He pulled off his tie and wrapped it around my arm tightly to stop the bleeding.

He carried me to the back seat of the car. He pulled out some thick thread and a stitching needle.

"What do you do in your free time?" I asked, giggling.

"I keep it just in case." He said, stitching up my arm.

"Why just in case?" I asked.

"You remember, in fifth grade when I fell out of that window?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said

"Well my parents wouldn't take me to the hospital so I had to stitch it all up by myself, ever since I've kept it in my car." He said.

"Wow." I whispered. "How heartless can some ones parents be?" I asked.

He shrugged. I could tell that this pained him to talk about it.

"What did she want?" Colin asked me.

"She wanted to rip my fucking organs out for stealing her 'meal' from last night, which was you." I said through my teeth.

"Oh." He said, helping me out of the car.

"Yeah." I said, starting to walk again.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after me.

"To school!" I yelled.

"No, get in the car!" he yelled.

I sighed and walked back and got in.

"Obviously Jennifer wants you for something other than ripping your organs out or she would have done it already." Colin assumed.

I nodded. He drove to somewhere that I didn't recognize. We got out and he grabbed my hand. We walked to a dock and he sat down and pulled me with him.

"So, did that kiss _really_ mean nothing?" I asked.

"You just won't let that go." He said. I could hear the truth in his voice that it did really mean something to him.

I touched his cheek and leant up and crammed my lips onto his again. I tried to make him see that it meant something to me also. He pushed me over. My tongue rolled over his lips ring, moving it slightly. He moaned, so I did it again and again until it caused him to break.

His eyes opened. His pupils grew small like he was ready to attack. He pushed himself off of me. I guess that one of the powers that he had absorbed was blood thirst and the hunger for flesh.

"Kara, close your eyes." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." He commanded.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, closing my eyes.

He leant down to my ear. "Are you afraid?" he whispered.

I nodded, tears falling from my closed eyes.

It was like he had a split personality, because this wasn't Colin at all.

"Kara, run!" Colin, the real Colin, my Colin yelled. I got up and ran at full speed. He was close behind me. I cut off into the woods.

I walked slowly. I could hear the crunching of the leaves under his feet close by. I looked up at the tree I was standing under. I jumped up and started to climb.

I heard gunshots in the distance. "Please don't hurt Colin." I whispered to myself. Even though he was trying to kill me, I knew it wasn't him doing it on purpose.

I heard another gunshot. I started to cry silently. I couldn't hear the crunching leaves anymore.

All of a sudden I heard a low roar and I saw Colin attack a poor hunter. I watched in horror as Colin ripped the man limb from limb and ate and drank his flesh and blood. The hunter's organs spread throughout the forest, not far from the attack sight.

The hunter screamed and screamed, until the screaming ceased altogether.

My tears fell onto Colin as he looked up at me. His face and hands were covered in the poor hunters' blood.

"Colin…" I whispered.

"What have I done?" he whispered, scared of himself.

I dropped down from the tree and landed on my feet.

"Come on." I said, pulling him away from the gruesome scene.

I took him back to the dock. Now he looked so glowy, and brand new, as Jennifer did every few days. Well, most days. His hair had more color to it, and by color I mean it was midnight black. He was…hotter. I couldn't deny it. Even with all the blood all over his body.

"You have to wash this off." I said.

"How?" he asked.

I pointed to the lake.

"You're kidding." He said.

"Nope." I said, unzipping his pants with some force. They fell down with a loud clunk.

"Will you come w-with me?" he asked, stuttering as I pulled him closed to me.

I pulled off Colin's shirt. "Yes, yes I will." I said.

His eyes kept changing again, but there was a twinkle there that I didn't see before. Hope.

I pulled off my shirt and pants. I dove in and pulled off my other clothing items. I waded in the water.

"Well?" I yelled at Colin.

He was looking down at his bracelets. He started to pull them off one by one. I smiled.

"Fuck this." Colin said, diving in.

He pulled off his boxers and threw them onto the dock.

I swear, we were so close to fucking right then and there.

"I hope that Jennifer doesn't find us." I said, taking the water and washing the blood off of Colin's face. His black hair was matted down to his forehead by the water.

He was holding me really close to him. He was warmer than usual. Steam was coming from his body.

"I hope not too." He said as I played around with his dick.

I could tell that he was enjoying it by the way he closed his eyes and sighed very heavily, like I was helping him.

I massaged him, down to his warm thighs. I guess I made him really happy.

He kissed me with his blood stained lips. It was sweeter than usual. It was amazing! Better than anything I had ever tasted before. It was a demon's kiss. It was better than the time that I kissed Chip before he was dating Needy, just to piss Colin off. He was a very good kisser though.

Colin got pretty pissed off too. He wouldn't talk to me for like two days. It was pretty funny whenever I saw him he would like, freak out and run off.

I remembered kissing Colin when we were younger, but I knew that he would have never remembered that.

He was in all my classes, and had a locker under mine. We were inseparable practically.

Now he was evil, a demon who was in love with me and would eventually rip himself apart from trying to kill me.

His dick was inches away from me and I caressed it repeatedly, making it grow.

Then he did it. He forced his fingers into me. Fuck. He's finger fucking me. I threw my head back and slid down his hot, wet body, my hands landing on his soft butt. He put his head back and moaned as I kissed around his belly button.

"It's like we're having sex, only we're both virgins." Colin said.

"If we're both virgins then how do you know how sex feels? It could hurt for all you know." I said, as he pushed his fingers farther up into me, making me flinch in a little pain.

Colin noticed and pulled out. "Are you okay, Kara?" he asked.

I nodded, putting my head onto his chest, letting him move around slowly in the water.

Let me tell you, if my parents were still alive and saw this, they would NOT be happy.

"Colin, I don't care if you are a fucking demon, you're still my Colin." I said.

"That felt really good coming from your mouth." Colin said.

His eyes changed. His pupils instantly grew smaller. I pushed away from him. I dove under water and swam in between his legs. I could see his legs flip out when I touched the sensitive spot on his foot.

He dove under after me. I could feel him swimming around me, reaching out to me.

His naked body made him look very demonic. It was weird seeing my best friend naked for the first time, but I didn't mind. It was probably weird for him too, I hope.

He looked amazing though. It looked like he worked out. I knew that he didn't though. He never liked any form of exercise.

I fought for air. I had to surface. When I came up Colin surfaced soon after me.

"Wow, Colin, Kara, I haven't seen you do shit like that before." Jennifer said from behind.

I turned around quickly and saw Jennifer standing there with Needy by her side.

"Oh, hey Needy." Colin said, waving lightly. I turned back around to face Colin as a tingly feeling started to run up my legs and stopped in between my legs and stayed there.

I had never experienced the feeling before. It was probably from Needy knowing that I was naked in the water with Colin, or Jennifer standing there, staring at me, swinging Colin's boxers around her finger.

Colin held out his arms and I swan into them.

It was very uncomfortable with them watching us, like this. Especially Needy. She was giving me this look. She was probably thinking of how she thought she knew me. She didn't know the half of it.

I kissed Colin's neck, hoping that they would just go away.

"It smells like Thai food out here. Have you two been fucking?" Jennifer asked.

"Jennifer!" Needy yelled, hitting her.

Jennifer hit her back, but she hit her head on the dock and fell into the water.

"Shit!" I yelled and dove under and grabbed her and brought her to the surface. She opened her eyes weakly and grabbed my sides by "accident".

I could see Colin looking a tad jealous. Then I did it. I made the biggest mistake of my life. I kissed Needy.

Jennifer was right. She didn't push away. It was like she got overtaken.

"Amazing." Colin said, "Just fucking amazing." I could hear him swim away.

I pulled away from Needy. "Colin!" I yelled after him. He just kept on walking. He pulled on his shorts and grabbed his boxers from Jennifer.

He ran into the forest.


	5. Goodbye

I tried to get out of the water faster once I saw Jennifer go after him.

"Colin!" I screamed to try and warn him. I knew he would never listen now though.

I jumped out and pulled on Colin's sweatshirt and zipped it up as fast as I could and ran after them.

"Colin?" I asked. All of a sudden he was literally thrown out in front of me with bite marks all over him and was bleeding.

"Kara. Hi." He said as he was dragged back into the forest by nothing. I grabbed his arm and held him back.

"No. You can't have him!" I screamed to the forest.

All the noises stopped and everything that was there before was gone.

"You look sexy like that." He said from the ground, handing me his boxers. I pulled them on rather quickly.

"Thanks." I said. I sighed. "I didn't mean to, Colin, please just trust me when I say this, my emotions took control." I said.

"I trust you Kara, and I believe you." He whispered back.

He held out his arms to me. I lied down next to him and he kissed my cheek.

"Jennifer." I whispered, remembering.

"Shh, she's gone. She ran when I bit her." He said, stroking my hair.

"Thank you, Colin, thank you for everything." I said.

"No prob." He said. I knew that there was something going on in his head, but I didn't really want to know what. He looked sad.

"Kara, I can't stay." He said, letting me go.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He got up. "I'm going to kill you, I can't be with you." He said, starting to walk away.

"No, Colin…" I whispered, not able to finish my sentence.

"Kara, the truth is screaming off of me!" he yelled.

I shrunk back. He had never yelled at me before.

"See what I'm becoming? Fuck Kara, I'll hurt you." He whispered, moving closer.

I backed off and flinched as he touched my cheek. "If you're going to leave me, just get it over with. I don't want you to, but if you must." I whispered as it started to get dark out.

"I will never forget you." He whispered.

He kissed me one last time as I closed my eyes. I heard him leave.

For the first time there was nothing. Absolute silence. I opened my eyes in realization. I couldn't live without him. I felt nothing now that he was gone. My emotion was always his emotion. Damn. It felt like I was stuck in New Moon. What was I fucking going to do? Run off to Volterra and Marry Alec? The world fucking doesn't work like that!

I got up. I hugged his now dry sweatshirt. I ran to the dock. His clothes, what was left of them, were still there. I unzipped the hoodie and felt the cold air hit me.

My eyes were puffy and red. My face was pale. "Is this what you fucking wanted!?" I screamed out to the night.

I picked up his shirt and smelt it. I might seem crazy, stalkerish, but he was my best friend. I loved him.

I grabbed my bra and put it on and pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up.

Silly of me, to think that I'd loose my virginity to him today. I swear he was close, I could feel him twitching when I rubbed his thighs.

Now I would never get the chance to fuck him.

The bitch bit him and he ran away, I'll get revenge. Even if it takes my life, but not Colin's.


End file.
